For Alphonse
by phantasy.cat
Summary: EdRoy slave fic. No! No! Wait! I know what you're thinking, I've read some bad ones myself and said Self, you can do better. So here is my attempt because the world will be a bit better with more EdRoy. The fic starts slow but gets very smutty later.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.

Chapter 1

Ed got out of the car, suitcase in hand and looked at the rather large imposing house in front of him. His mind still couldn't believe the situation he was in.

It was ridiculous.

Impossible.

Yet here he was standing in front of Colonel Mustang's house. He was about to go up the sidewalk, into the man's house and live with the bastard as his own personal slave.

He couldn't fucking believe it.

Well it wasn't as if he had any choice in the matter. It was blackmail pure and simple.

It had been yesterday afternoon when Hughes told them certain people in the military had found out about Al not having a human body. General Basque Grand was pressuring the Furer to make Alphonse property of the military so he could do experiments on him. Grand was the last person on the planet Ed wanted to have anything to do with Al. Mustang had generously agreed to intervene, using his influence to send Al away and keep him away from Grand.

Everyone had been so relieved, including Ed. He'd found it hard to believe that Mustang would ever put his career on the line like that for him and his brother. It was only afterwards when he and Mustang were walking out of the office alone that Ed found out that the bastard colonel really wasn't being generous at all.

"I'm not doing this for free, Fullmetal," the Colonel had said smirking at him. "I do expect some compensation. After all, the law of equivalent exchange must be satisfied."

"What do you want?" Ed had asked confused.

"Hmmm…how about you come and live with me and be my personal slave," Mustang had answered. "That shouldn't be too much to ask." Then the bastard had walked away laughing leaving a stunned Edward standing in the hall.

So what choice did he have but to agree or Al would end up in the hands of General Basque Grand.

Be his personal slave – the fucking bastard. He was lower than Ed ever imagined taking advantage of the situation like this.

He still couldn't believe it.

Still it was for Al and Ed had been through a lot worse situations. He got through them and he'd get through this. Eventually he'd find the Philosopher's Stone and the problem would just disappear when Al's body was restored.

He took a deep breath, strode up the walk and rang the bell.

After a few moments the door opened. Roy Mustang stood there dressed casually for his Saturday off in a short sleeved shirt and pants holding a newspaper. He had the nerve to look surprised to see Ed standing there.

Ed pushed his way past him.

"Fullmetal, I wasn't expecting you…" Roy began as Ed put his suitcase down and turned to glare at him. "….until this afternoon."

Ed folded his arms across his chest. "Well I'm here now," he said sulkily.

Roy shut the door, still seeming at a bit of a loss. "I can see that," he said. "Well, I'll show you where you can put your things." He turned then and Ed picked up his suitcase again following him down the hall.

Mustang showed him to a bedroom at the end of the hallway. It had an unmade bed covered in piles of suits and winter coats. There were stacks of papers, files and boxes of junk everywhere behind which Ed could see a dresser and a closet.

Roy waved his hand at all the stuff, saying "You can have this room. I mostly use it for storage. There are blankets and sheets for the bed in the hall closet. The bathroom is the first door on the right. Make yourself at home." Then he turned around and left.

Ed looked at the room in disbelief. What a pigsty! The bastard couldn't even give him a decent room to sleep in? He put his suitcase down, took off his coat and went to work.

An hour later, Ed was surveying the room with satisfaction. With some good old fashioned sweat and a little alchemy the room finally looked livable. He dusted off his hands and wandered out in to the house to find Mustang. He found him curled up in a large chair still reading his paper.

Ed cleared his throat to get his attention. Roy looked up at him.

"What now?" Ed asked peevishly looking at Mustang expectantly.

"Now?" the colonel echoed looking around him. His eye stopped on his empty coffee cup. "Hmmm…how about something to eat? The kitchen is right through there." He pointed at an archway and went back to reading his paper.

Ed went into the kitchen to find it even more of a mess. It looked like the dishes hadn't been done for a month. The garbage was overflowing with all kinds of take out containers. The floor was a dull grey covered with crumbs and spills. There was a partial transmutation circle on the stove and the wall beside it looked a bit charred. Ed shuddered almost afraid to open the fridge. Thankfully there wasn't much in it. A few jars of pickles, some milk, a partial carton of eggs and some green fuzzy objects that Ed guessed were once some kind of vegetable.

Ed shook his head. How could anyone live like this? There was no way he could cook in this disaster. He rolled up his sleeves and started cleaning. By the time he was finished the place was gleaming. He had the coffee percolating, the eggs done and was just buttering the toast when Mustang wandered in.

"How much longer is it…going…to…be?" Roy asked stopping and looking around the room in amazement when he came in. "Wow! I don't think I've ever seen the place look this..."

"Clean?" offered Ed as he cut the toast in half and put it on a plate.

Mustang smirked at him. "I can see its going to be useful having you around, Fullmetal." He looked at the shiny floor. "White? The floor is white?"

"Yes. Who would've known?" answered Ed handing him a plate. "I finished fixing the stove too."

"Really? You are a busy little alchemist, aren't you?"

Ed glared at him. "Little? LITTLE? Calling me a tiny insignificant little microbe!?!? Is that anyway to thank me for all my hard work here?" he fumed.

"Thank you? Fullmetal you're forgetting this is equivalent exchange. You're doing all of this so Alphonse remains under my protection. Wasn't that the agreement? You do whatever I say - I keep Al safe?" Roy asked smugly.

"Yes," admitted Ed bitterly his anger deflating.

"Don't forget my coffee then. Black," Mustang said biting into his toast and chewing it as he looked in amazement around the room. "I will admit though the place has never looked better."

Edward brought his coffee to him and then sat across from him with his own plate, still sulking as he ate.

Mustang appeared not to notice. "And who would've thought you could cook too," he said as he ate. "I think this afternoon you should work in the yard. The grass needs cutting. The hedge needs trimming. I'm sure you can find plenty to do. I brought some work home from the office so I'll be doing that."

He finished eating, drained his coffee then got up to pour himself a refill. "Oh and don't forget the dishes and whatever else," he added vaguely before walking out leaving his dirty dishes on the table.

Ed was still fuming. What a complete asshole. He couldn't even take the dishes five feet to the sink! Would it have killed him? But he guessed that if you had a SLAVE to do it, why would you? He got up cleaned up after their meal and went to work outside.

The yard had been a disaster as he expected. There was more than enough to keep him busy. He took out his anger out on the lawn and the hedges. Even though he wasn't much of a gardener the yard looked a damn site better than how he'd found it. He went inside hot, sweaty and in need of a cool drink. He had to settle for water and once he'd quenched his thirst, he went to find Roy.

He finally found him in what looked like might be a den. On a low table there were military papers spread out, a black fine tipped marker lying across them. There was also a glass of amber colored liquor with half melted ice floating in it. Next to the table was a large rather comfortable couch on which Roy lay sleeping. He was snoring softly.

Ed felt his anger rising. The man couldn't even sign a few papers! He had to be the laziest person on the planet. He grabbed the drink and downed it on an impulse. The alcohol burned his throat and he shuddered as he swallowed. Then a wave of warmth washed over him. Ed picked up the pen. He had half a mind to scribble all over the papers lay strewn about but realized there was no point to it. It would only give the bastard a reason to put off doing his work longer.

Then writing on the pen itself caught Ed's eye. The words "permanent marker". An evil look spread across his face, he went and knelt down next to Roy. He looked so peaceful, so innocent, so easy to write on. Ed uncapped the pen and considered his options. Finally he decided on cat whiskers.

Roy was quite cooperative, lying there quietly gently breathing and holding perfectly still. Ed bit his lip as he drew, concentrating. He was careful to get the whiskers even. After all he didn't want it to look stupid.

He capped the pen and stood up to admire his work. It was perfect.

Just then Roy's eyes fluttered open. "Fullmetal?" he inquired sleepily. "What are you doing?"

"Oh I finished the yard," Ed answered smiling sweetly. "I just thought maybe I might be able to help you with your paper work." He held up the pen.

Mustang sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. Ed was happy to see none of the whiskers smudged. "No time for that now. I have a date tonight. What time is it?" Roy asked as he craned his neck to look at a clock on the wall behind him. "Five thirty. I guess I'll go take a shower."

"Okay," Ed agreed with a silly smirk on his face and sat on the couch. He heard Roy head down the hall and close the bathroom door. Then the sound of running water. Ed decided he was a bit sleepy himself and lay down on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters

Chapter 2

"Fullmetal!"

Edward heard someone calling him far away through the fog of sleep and somehow he knew it didn't bode well for him. The voice was very angry.

"Fullmetal!"

The voice was much closer this time. But who was it?

Edward opened his eyes half way. It was Roy. Roy Mustang. The Colonel Bastard. He saw the whiskers he'd drawn and he smiled.

The Kitty Colonel Bastard.

Roy was standing there his hair wet and disheveled, a towel wrapped around his waist. He pointed at the cat whiskers drawn on his face angrily and shouted, "You think this is funny!? It doesn't come off! I have a date tonight!"

Ed sat up awkwardly. "It's OK," he said slurring his words slightly. "Girls like kitties."

Mustang stood there for a moment just looking at Ed. "Edward, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

Ed shook his head. "Nothing."

Roy looked at him suspiciously. "Fullmetal, have you been drinking?" he asked.

"Oh, that!" Ed said. "I just finished yours." He pointed to the empty glass on the table. "It wasn't very good though." he added making a face.

Mustang looked at the glass and then at the half-asleep teen in front of him rubbing his face. He'd poured himself a rather generous portion but couldn't remember how much he'd had before he'd fallen asleep. He sighed. The damage was done. "Well go and make us some supper. There should be some instant noodles in the cupboard. I guess I won't be going out after all."

"Okay," agreed Edward.

Roy watched him head off to the kitchen yawning and stretching before he returned to the bathroom to finish drying off. He supposed he could cut Edward some slack he'd been working pretty hard all day.

The comment he'd made to Edward the day before at the office about coming to his house to live and being his slave had been a joke. It had been a complete surprise that that the brat shown up with his suitcase in hand. Really Edward took everything so seriously!

Still Roy was never one to let opportunity pass him by. He thought he'd have Ed do a few things that needed doing around the place, spend the night and send him home in the morning. No harm done or so he'd thought as he examined the whiskers on his face.

He tried washing his face a few more times but it really didn't do any good so he put on a robe and pajama bottoms. Then he went and called to cancel his date, pretending to be deathly ill. Amelia offered to come over and nurse him back to health but he finally got out of it by telling her one of his subordinates was already there looking after him, made his apologies and hung up.

Roy had really been looking forward to this date. He had finally been able to get reservations at a new restaurant where the food was supposed to be superb. Everyone was raving about it and now he had to postpone it until who knew when and eat ramen. He sighed again and called the restaurant to cancel the reservations and then headed into the kitchen.

Ed was at the sink doing dishes. The guy was a clean freak. Roy ignored him and sat down at the table where a bowl had been set out for him. He looked into it. Inside there were about three noodles swimming in lukewarm broth.

"What is this supposed to be?" Roy asked.

"Supper," Ed answered not bothering to turn around.

"I need more than this! Make some more!" Mustang demanded getting pissed off.

"There is no more," Ed stated simply.

"What do you mean no more? There had to be about ten packs of ramen in the pantry!" Roy insisted.

Ed finally turned to face him. "Eight! There were eight."

"Ok then! Eight! Make me a couple more."

"I ate them."

"You ate them?! Didn't it occur to you that I might like something to eat? It looks like you ate most of this one too!" Roy exclaimed indicating the bowl in front of him.

He realized it was the truth when Ed turned red, and started shouting at him "I was hungry, Okay?! Cleaning up after a pig like you all day is hard work!"

Mustang could feel his anger rising. Pig like him?! If it wasn't for this arrogant brat he would be going out with a beautiful woman for a decent meal!

"I didn't just lie around drinking, sleeping and playing dress-up!" Ed continued ranting.

Mustang stood up suddenly glowering. Ed saw the look on his face and realized he may have gone too far. But Roy just turned and strode angrily out of the room. Ed went back to finishing the dishes. He could hear his superior talking on the phone again. It seemed to be a rather long call but Ed couldn't make out who he was talking to.

Even after Mustang got off the phone he didn't come back so Ed finished off his ramen and cleaned up the dishes. There was no point in letting food go to waste after all.

When Ed was done that he went looking to see where Mustang had gotten to. He was surprised to find him in the den working. He was calmly going through all of the papers that were spread out there. Ed stood there amazed - he couldn't remember the last time Roy had done his job without actually being forced to. It was definitely suspicious.

Ed approached him cautiously. "You didn't want your ramen?" he asked tentatively even though it no longer mattered.

"No, I ordered some take-out. It should be here shortly," Mustang answered without looking up from his work.

"Oh," Ed said wondering if he'd ordered enough for him as well.

He sat down in the chair opposite watching him. For once the bastard actually looked like he was concentrating. Ed studied Mustang's profile. The chiseled chin set in determination, the dark almond eyes bright with intelligence – no wonder so many women chased after him. He had it all. He even had a great build – the broad muscular shoulders showed their definition even under the silky robe. Ed had to admit to himself that if he'd been a girl even he would've been attracted to the bastard.

The only sounds were the scratching of Mustang's pen and the clock ticking on the wall behind him. Ed started getting drowsy again but Roy broke the silence.

"Fullmetal."

Ed looked up to see Roy gazing up at him. "What?"

"I don't mean to be rude but you've been working all day and well…its time you had a shower," Mustang suggested not unkindly.

"Are you saying I stink?" Ed asked.

"To put it bluntly – yes, you stink," Roy admitted.

Ed stood up realizing he did feel pretty grimy. A shower would definitely go along way to making him feel better. "Yeah, okay," he agreed and went to the bathroom.

As Ed started the water running he had to admit that Mustang really was being a decent guy. Sure he'd worked him pretty hard all day but then Ed had gone and ruined his night out and eaten his supper, he seemed pretty forgiving about it. He guessed you never really knew a person until you lived with them.

He heard the doorbell over the sound of water running and he supposed that the food had come. He got into the shower intending to have a quick one so he might scavenge some of the food before it was gone. He started lathering up his hair when he heard the bathroom door open and felt the cool air from the hallway rush in.

"I'm just leaving you some fresh clothes, Fullmetal and taking the old ones," he heard Roy say.

"Okay," Ed agreed. "Save some of that food for me!" he added cheerfully over the running water.

"Yeah," Roy said. "Once you're dressed you can have some!" Then the door closed.

Ed was feeling even more kindly toward Roy as he rinsed his hair. He had really misjudged the guy. Here he'd done some pretty ignorant things to him and he was treating him almost as if they were friends. He started to feel guilty about the cat whiskers and eating his food.

He opened the shower curtains and looked around for a towel. There weren't any. It seemed a bit odd. He thought Roy must have used up all of them when he'd taken his shower. He alchemized himself dry as best he could. The room was pretty steamy so he was damp at best.

Ed combed out his hair but couldn't find his hair tie. He decided to just leave it loose until it dried completely. He looked around for the clothes Roy had brought him and saw a small black pile folded on the vanity top.

He lifted the top article off and blinked in confusion. "What the fuck?!"

It was a dress! A very short dress. He might have thought it was a shirt if the skirt part hadn't been so full and feminine and trimmed in lace! It was low cut to boot. Surely the bastard couldn't be serious?

He looked down at the other items that had been underneath. There was a pair of lacy white panties, a maid's cap, apron, stockings, garter-belt and shoes with four inch heels. At that moment Edward decided there was no one in the world he hated more than Roy Mustang.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters

Chapter 3

Edward left the bathroom holding the dress in front of him and went to his room. He went through his suitcase and the dresser but all of his clothes had mysteriously vanished. He ripped a blanket off the bed, wrapped it around himself and stormed off to find Mustang.

He found him in the kitchen. He was sitting in the middle of a myriad of take-out containers from which the most delicious smells were coming. The bastard was eating.

Roy looked up at him with a smirk. "Is there a problem with the outfit Fullmetal? I got it in a small so it should fit."

Ed ignored the putdown and held the dress under Mustang's nose. "You're damn right there's a problem! You can't seriously expect me to wear this!"

"I most definitely am serious. After all you were the one who started this little game of dress-up as you so creatively called it," the older man answered, his face turning cold. "And I expect you to as I say without question or suffer the consequences."

Ed stood there a moment glaring at him but really what could he say?

At that moment his traitor stomach decided to growl impatiently making the bastard start smirking at him again. He turned angrily gathering the blanket around him and stomped back off to the bathroom.

Roy sat there gloating as he ate waiting for Edward's return. He was about to go and see what was taking so long when he heard tentative clicking footsteps coming toward the kitchen. Then Ed appeared in the doorway bracing a hand on the wall to steady himself on his high heels, blushing beet red.

"How on earth is a person supposed to walk in these shoes?" he complained bitterly.

Roy gestured him to come forward. Ed walked out into the middle of the room Mustang got up and circled around him looking him over. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. The dress barely covered anything – it was low cut with puffy sleeves that hung on Ed's shoulders and the skirt barely covered the tops of the stockings orlacy panties underneath. He straightened out the apron straps that were twisted at the back.

"Happy?" Ed asked him sourly.

"Not yet," Mustang said. "Here sit down. Where is that cap?"

Ed sat down after pulling the cap out of his apron pocket. "Just exactly how is that thing supposed to go on?"

"We'll pin it in, after we do your hair and make-up," Mustang said producing a comb.

"Make-up!" Ed protested.

"At least make-up washes off" Mustang said darkly.

Edward sat there obediently while Roy combed and parted his hair putting it into pigtails high on his head. They weren't perfectly even but they had the desired effect. Then there was the task of putting make-up on him. Mustang was kind of at a loss as to how to apply it so he just did his best to make it even. Finally he stood back and admired his handiwork. It was a bit overdone but not too bad. Ed looked like a doll he decided with such rosy cheeks and red lips.

"Are you done?" Ed asked sighing, obviously tired of the whole ordeal. "Can I eat now?"

"Alright, Fullmetal but don't smudge your make-up," Roy said leaving the room. He came back with the paperwork he been working on and put it in a large envelope. He checked the time and then sat across from Edward watching him eat.

Ed glanced up at him between mouthfuls. "You really are a sick bastard, you know that?"

"Am I really?" Mustang asked apparently thoroughly amused. Ed did look a lot like a girl with his hair done and the makeup but he definitely acted like himself. He did his best to clean out each takeout container one after the other and wolfing the food down. Then he ended his supper with a very satisfied sounding belch.

Roy was quite entertained watching as Ed hobbled around on his heels cleaning up after the meal. As he carried the empty cartons and dishes to the counter he dropped a spoon and bent over in a very ungraceful fashion giving Roy a very candid view of the tops of Ed's stockings and his lacy panties.

"That would make a good picture," Roy commented.

Ed stood up quickly when he realized what Roy was referring to. He almost lost his balance in the process and gave Roy a dirty look. "How long do I have to stay dressed like this anyway?" he asked peevishly.

Roy glanced at the clock smiling. "Oh not that long," he answered a smile playing on his face.

Ed was just finishing up when the doorbell rang. He looked over to Roy suddenly worried. "Who is that?" he asked a note of panic creeping into his voice.

"Go answer the door and find out, Fullmetal," Roy suggested.

"What?" Edward asked incredulous. "Are you serious? You can't mean…"

"I'm perfectly serious. Didn't I already tell you that you were to do as you were told and not question me?" Mustang said with a cold look.

Ed blushed deeply. He fought his impulse to kick off his shoes and run to his room barricading the door. H thought of Al and how he was doing this to save him from being turned over to Basque Grand. He really hoped his little brother appreciated all that he did for him.

The doorbell chimed again and he turned to the front door. He did his best to balance on his heels as he walked trying to think furiously. Maybe it would be someone he didn't know and they would think he was the real maid who happened to have auto-mail prosthetics. He gripped the knob of the front door considering perhaps he'd been a bit hasty in his religious beliefs because he could sure use a God to pray to right now.

He opened the front door to see Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye standing there in her military uniform. Ed felt himself get redder than he would've believed possible. He was at a loss for words as the seconds passed. She stood blinking at him a moment then nodded at him.

"Edward," she said greeting him as if nothing at all was unusual about his appearance and stepped briskly into the house. "Colonel Mustang has some reports for me to pick up."

"Ah…yeah…" Ed stammered shutting the door. He pulled at his skirt trying to make it longer.

Suddenly Mustang strolled into the entrance way up carrying his envelope. "Oh Lieutenant Hawkeye, how good of you to drop by. I knew how important these documents were so I finished them up this afternoon."

"Very good, sir," she said in a business like tone. She took turns looking at each of two men.

Edward gave her a rather weak smile, turning and wobbling out of the room as fast as his shoes would allow. Mustang and Hawkeye both watched him leave.

"Edward's staying here for a bit. I think he misses Al," Mustang explained smoothly, as he played the compassionate commanding officer. "I think dressing like that helps him relax."

"You too, sir?" Riza inquired.

"Pardon?" asked Mustang politely unsure to what she was referring to.

"You play dress-up to relax? The cat whiskers?" She pointed to her face indicating the marks on her superior's face.

Now it was Roy's turn to blush. He had totally forgotten. "Yes, something like that," he answered rather lamely unable to come up with a clever excuse for them on the spot.

Somehow he thought looking into those amused eyes of hers he felt Hawkeye might know more about what was going on than he liked.

"I'd better return to Headquarters, Sir" she said in her most soldier-like manner.

"Yes well, good night then Lieutenant" Mustang said showing her to the door.

When he closed it he felt like an ass. The joke hadn't turned out at all how he'd planned it. He went back to the kitchen and found a rather depressed looking Edward sitting at the table. He'd taken off his heels. They lay on the floor next to his chair.

"Can I change now?" Ed asked.

Mustang nodded.

Ed got up to leave and then turned around. "Oh I need my clothes. Where are they?"

Mustang took off his robe and handed it to him. "Here use this I don't feel like getting them at the moment."

Ed started walking away again.

"When you're done meet me in my room," Mustang said suddenly.

Ed turned back and gave him a dark look.

"I could do with a massage. I'm feeling a bit stiff," he said in answer to his unspoken question. If he was going to let Ed know the whole thing was a joke in the morning he might as well make the most of it. Besides he felt like he still needed some payback after his joke had backfired on him.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters

Chapter 4

Edward went to his room. Angrily he tried to rip off the apron and dress but it gave him nothing but grief. The apron straps were tangled up and the more he worked at the knot in the back the tighter it got. Finally he lost what little patience he had. He alchemized his arm blade and cut it loose. The apron fell at his feet. He took off the dress and flung it across the room.

What a total and complete asshole Mustang was! He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. Humiliating him in front of Hawkeye like that! Alright, so he'd ruined his date but was that really an excuse?

At least Hawkeye liked him. He didn't really think she'd tell anyone. She hadn't laughed or anything when she'd seen him. Maybe it would be alright.

Ed stood up and put on the housecoat. It was still warm and smelled like that bastard Mustang. It was big on him too. He would make fun of him when he saw him wearing this too. Well at least the robe hung below his knees so it was a damn site better than the maid costume. He cinched the belt tightly.

Then he reached underneath and took off the lacy panties he'd been wearing. They joined the dress on the other side of the room. There was no way in hell he was going into Mustang's room wearing those. He wished he had his boxers but he was willing to go commando rather than suffer the humiliation of that bastard seeing him in those frilly things again.

He went into the hallway. The house was now shrouded in darkness except for one door that was ajar with a faint light coming from it. Ed figured it had to be the bastard's bedroom.

Ed swallowed nervously making sure again that the robe was closed as tight as possible. The bastard better not try anything funny or he would alchemize his ass and the consequences be damned! He padded down the hall and pushed the door open.

Sure enough it was the bastard's bedroom.

Mustang was lying on the bed atop a black satin comforter with pillows propped around him. His pale skin stood out in sharp contrast to the covers by the light of a rather dim bedside light.. He was surprisingly well toned for someone who sat at a desk all day.

The bastard was looking rather comfortable with a glass of amber colored liquor in one hand and paging through a magazine with the other. He was wearing only a pale blue towel wrapped around his waist. He looked up when Edward came in.

"There you are Fullmetal, I thought I'd have to come looking for you," Mustang smiled noticing Ed still had his pigtails and makeup on.

"Whatever," Ed answered. He looked around the room. It was pretty simply decorated. The walls were cream colored. The furniture was all dark stained wood. Heavy black drapes hung over the window matching the comforter Mustang was laying on.

Other than the man on the bed Ed could see no obvious signs of perversion.

"Well, come in," Mustang said putting his drink and magazine on the nightstand. "You can hardly give me a massage from across the room."

Ed walked over to the bedside. Mustang opened the drawer and took out a bottle containing a thick clear liquid and handed it to him.

Edward took it and read the label: "2-in-1 warming body massage and personal lubricant delicately scented for use in all those intimate areas that..." Ed stopped reading and swallowed hard, pushing back the images that started flooding through his mind. It didn't help that the bottle was half full.

When he looked up he saw that Mustang had flipped over on his stomach with the towel now just lying loosely over his ass. The bastard was looking at him over his shoulder expectantly. "I want a full body massage, Fullmetal. Don't leave out a single inch."

"Sick bastard," muttered Ed as he climbed up and knelt next to Roy on the bed.

His weight on the mattress shifted Roy towards him so that his thigh was pressed up against Ed's leg. He could feel the warmth of him through the silky robe. He glanced at Roy to see how he reacted but Mustang just closed his eyes. Ed decided to just get on with it. The sooner he started the sooner he'd be finished.

He uncapped the bottle and squirted a rather generous portion on to Roy's back. Ed was surprised when Roy gasped and his body shuddered in response.

"What?" Ed asked.

"It's cold!" Roy answered into the mattress, his eyes still closed.

"Life is hard," Ed said sarcastically as he leaned forward running his hands through the oil on Roy's back.

It coated his skin in a luxurious way squeezing through his fingers. It might actually be good for his auto-mail too he considered as it slicked over his metal fingers. The scent was really nice too. Ed couldn't quite place what it smelt like. It was almost herbal, maybe vanilla he thought as he spread the oil up over Roy's shoulders. He found himself wondering what it would taste like.

Suddenly he noticed that the oil pooled in the small of Roy's back was starting to form little rivulets to run down the sides of his waist. Ed ran his hands along Roy's side to spread it downward. The sleeves of his robe pushed the towel down ahead of his hands so before he knew it his hands were sliding over Roy's butt.

Ed blushed bright red. He couldn't believe it. He was actually touching the bastard's butt! He quickly continued downward spreading the oil over Roy's thighs. Even that wasn't great but it was a hell of a lot better than his ass!

When he had need of more oil, Ed paused to pick up the wayward towel and put it back in place. He had seen other guy's butts before but that didn't mean he wanted one staring him in the face. He rubbed more oil on his hands and put it straight on his legs careful not to make the same mistake again.

Once he had the oil evenly distributed over Roy's body, Ed decided to begin with the legs. He found that he couldn't do too much with Roy's feet pointing downwards so he started kneading his calves. They were very muscular and not too hairy so the oil had left them quite slick.

Ed tried not to think too hard about who and what he was touching so distract himself he tried to think in scientific terms. He reviewed what he knew about human anatomy. The muscles in Roy's calf were gastrocnemius muscles, above the back of his knees running up the center were the semitendinosus and biceps femoris. Running up on the outside of his legs was the iliotibial tract and on the inside the semimembranosus, the gracillis and the adductor magnus muscles.

Now Ed was already in dangerous territory as he considered the gluteus maximus that lay hidden again beneath the towel. While Edward realized how important Roy's ass was in his life and how much he used it he decided the bastard would have to be satisfied with the treatment he already given it. He'd touched it once already and that was enough.

Ed went straight to Roy's lower back and started working on the muscles there. His thoughts of anatomy faded away as he worked at the muscular back. Roy's small noises of pleasure and the changes in his breathing distracted him. He found that he enjoyed the bastard's reactions to what he did and he started trying to evoke them. When he found a particularly tight knot of muscles in his back or shoulders Mustang would groan in pleasure. Ed enjoyed the feeling of power immensely.

When Ed started working his arms Roy stopped him.

"Just a minute," Roy said. "I'll turn over." He held the towel in place and rolled underneath it, sighing contentedly as he lay back down and closed his eyes.

Ed poured a small amount of oil into his human hand to warm it a bit before spreading it out on Roy's stomach and chest. He was a lot more conservative in its use since he knew a little would go a long way. When Roy's arms were oiled up Ed went to work on them and his hands. They were quite muscular surprisingly and Ed could tell how relaxed Roy had become from how his arm just flopped around.

Ed couldn't help but look at Roy as he laid peacefully there the light from the lamp glowing on his slick muscles. He really was good looking. No wonder all the women seemed to go after him. Ed smiled. He even looked good with the cat whiskers. Ed wondered idly if they would be gone by the time he went back to work. God he hoped not.

Ed slid his hands over Roy's chest, his thumbs flicking over Roy's nipples. Ed looked at Roy to see if he reacted but he just lay there eyes closed breathing evenly. Ed repeated the move a few more times until they became harden nubs but still there was no reaction from Roy. He slid his hands down Roy's sides and Ed's elbow brushed against a rather hard prominent object under the towel. Ed froze for a moment.

There had been a reaction he was just looking for it in the wrong place.

Ed blushed furiously. The bastard was getting off on Ed touching him. He looked back at Roy expecting to see some kind of a leer or perverted smirk. But he was just laying there; his oiled body gleamed in the lamplight. His chest rose and fell gracefully as he breathed with his lips slightly parted. Beautiful. He really was beautiful Ed realized.

Ed looked back to the towel and felt his own body responding. He shifted on the bed to stay comfortable. Did Roy really find him attractive? Did he really want him? Is that why he wasn't stopping him or saying anything?

Ed was surprised to realize that he found the idea was very hot. Up until this moment he'd never really considered another man sexually but the prospect of being with Mustang was a most definite turn on. The guy who could have any woman he wanted was hot for him. Ed felt himself getting harder.

Was this really what Roy had intended? Did he really want Ed to touch him? Several times Roy had told him not to question his orders and he had said a full body massage – not to leave out a single inch. There were several inches under the towel that lay untouched. Not to mention the fact that Roy hadn't voiced any objection when Ed had touched his butt.

Still Mustang was a bastard. It might still be some kind of a trick to make fun of him at the last minute. Ed dragged the towel slowly off of Mustang leaving him laying there totally nude in front of him. Totally vulnerable and at Ed's complete mercy. Ed had never seen a sexier sight. And still no sneers or sarcastic comments.

So it was true. Mustang did want him.

Ed poured oil in his palm and rubbed his hands together to warm it. He picked up Roy's rather impressive erection and started stroking it. It responded by becoming even firmer under his touch and Mustang's breathing became deeper. Ed cupped his balls with one hand and they drew even closer to the older man's body. Ed rotated them slowly in his hand while he gripped the shaft in the other. He ran his thumb over the slit on the head of Roy's cock when he made it to the top and pulled the skin tight on the way down.

Pearls of liquid formed at the tip which Ed used to further lubricate the shaft as he started pumping it. Roy's breath was becoming more ragged now and his ass muscles clenched as he thrust into Ed's hands.

Ed's own erection ached but he didn't want to break the rhythm he had going. Mustang was bucking into his grip and groaning. His eyes opened for a moment then he squeezed them shut again as his entire body clenched and shuddered. Thick white ribbons of cum splattered over Roy's belly and Ed's hands. Ed tightened his grip as the body beneath him shook and convulsed.

Roy groaned and opened his eyes blearily as a few finally quivers passed through his body. He had fallen asleep and was having a very sexy dream about Riza. She had been doing the most wonderful things to him.

He spotted the blond head of someone sitting beside him and blinked. It hadn't been a dream? He was with Riza? Then he noticed the pigtails. Riza didn't wear pigtails.

Suddenly the events of the evening came crashing down on him. Edward had been giving him a massage when he'd fallen asleep – just what had his young subordinate been doing to him!? Roy sat up on his elbows totally stunned and saw himself covered in his own fluids.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters

Chapter 5

Roy looked up. Edward was sitting on the bed looking rather smug.

"I'm a mess," Roy said. It was the only excuse he could think of to get up so he could get his thoughts together about what just had happened.

Edward leaned over and started licking the warm salty pools off his belly. Roy lay there for a moment stunned until Ed's warm soft tongue touched his cock. It was like electricity and it shocked him back to his senses. He grabbed the towel that was lying off to the side.

"I'll just use this," he said wiping at the rest of it hurriedly. "Excuse me."

Roy slipped off the bed and pushed past Edward rather abruptly. He hurried into the bathroom closed the door and leaned against it breathing hard.

Roy's head was whirling. He wasn't sure exactly what happened.

He'd been dreaming about Riza. Though he had had dreams like this before, the sex in this one had been unbelievably intense. Something else been obviously been happening. What had Ed been doing? He could almost remember but not quite.

Ed licking up his cum couldn't be interpreted as anything but sexual. The concept was staggering.

Did Ed think Roy was forcing sex on him? He just honestly meant to get a massage. Had he said something in his sleep? What was he supposed to do now?

Roy tried to calm himself taking some deep breaths. There was no need to panic. First things first. He had to find out exactly what had happened. Until then he was just guessing.

As if on cue there was a knock on the door. "Roy, are you alright?" Edward's worried voice asked.

Roy? No Colonel Bastard? That was a very bad sign.

Roy walked over and flushed the toilet. Then he wrapped the towel tightly around his waist.

"Fine. I'm fine," he answered hoping he sounded fine. Then he ran some cold water and splashed it on his face. It woke him up a bit more. He dried his face and hands before opening the door.

Edward was standing there still in his pigtails and makeup looking very concerned. "Did I do something wrong?"

The image was a disturbing one for Roy and the question was one he couldn't really answer so he did what he always did in these situations he lied through his teeth.

"No," he said. "I think it was the takeout. You might want to wash your face," Mustang added. "And fix your hair back to normal."

Ed looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. "Oh yeah I forgot," he said and then proceeded to scrub his face. He dried it off and pulled his pigtails out looking more like his normal self.

That made it a bit easier for Mustang to talk to him. He decided on the direct approach. "Fullmetal," he began. "What just happened?"

"What do you mean what just happened?" Ed asked in a peevish tone.

"I mean the massage."

"The massage?"

"Yes," Roy said. "The massage. You were giving me a massage, then I fell asleep and when I woke up…I was….. You were…." He trailed off lamely.

"You were asleep!?" Ed demanded. "Asleep?!"

"Yes well it was relaxing and…" Mustang started trying to explain himself.

"So what you're saying is that what just happened was all ME?! Is that it? That I'm some weird pervert or something and you weren't turned on at all!" Ed started in angrily.

"No, it's just…"

"I might remind you that it was YOU who said 'A FULL BODY MASSAGE - DON'T LEAVE OUT A SINGLE INCH!'" Ed yelled in fury.

"I did...but I only meant a massage and if you weren't sure you should've asked…" Mustang explained trying to be reasonable.

Ed twisted his face into an ugly grimace in what Mustang supposed was an imitation of himself. "Do what you're TOLD and DON'T QUESTION ME!!!" Ed shouted. "AND let's not forget who it was who made me dress up like a GIRL in a MINI-SKIRT!!"

Mustang winced having everything thrown back in his face. It was all true. Still he tried again to make himself understood.

"I'm sorry, Fullmetal it was all supposed to be…." he began but stopped when he realized it probably wasn't the best time to tell Ed he'd been joking from the start.

"Sorry?! You're sorry?!!" Ed pushed past him to go back to his own room. "You are one sick perverted bastard son-of-a bitch, Mustang!" Then he stomped off back to his own room.

Mustang stood there thinking that Ed was probably right. And he was still wondering what had exactly happened.

Ed stormed off to his room slamming the door as hard as he could to try and make himself feel better. The sound reverberated quite satisfactorily and he sat down angrily on his bed. That only served to remind him of another rather pressing problem he had, in the form of a huge hard on. Arguing with Mustang in the bathroom hadn't done anything to abate it either.

Ed lay back on the bed fuming. The bastard always had to ruin everything.

Asleep?! He said he was asleep?! Ed considered the possibility that maybe Mustang was giving him the brush off because he hadn't been any good.

He replayed the scene in his mind. He saw how the bastard had squirmed and bucked as Edward had worked him. It had looked incredible. Ed had almost gotten off just by sitting there watching him. His own cock twitched in response to the memory.

Well if the bastard couldn't appreciate him – fuck him! Who needed him?

Ed reached down and started stroking himself banishing Mustang from his thoughts. He brought to mind his favorite fantasy girl. She had been a girl who worked in a store a few blocks from Izumi's with her parents. He couldn't remember her name or maybe he'd never known it. She was beautiful, about his age with soft brown hair and bright green eyes. She had really seemed to like him because whenever she saw him she'd come right over.

If it was particularly lucky day she would lean over and he could look right down her top and see her ample bosom. Once she'd caught him staring but she'd just smiled at him.

Her father didn't seem to like him much though and always tried to serve him himself. Or keep him distracted. It rarely worked so Ed often volunteered to do the shopping if they need something.

He had a favorite fantasy about her. The two of them got caught in an evening thunderstorm out in the street. Since she had the keys to the store the two of them went inside to wait it out. Cold and shivering they were both soaked to the skin. They peeled off their wet clothes down to their underwear and lay them out to dry. The lightening flashed and the thunder boomed then the power went out. She was afraid so they sat together behind the counter. Ed put his arm around her cool goose-pimpled shoulders. Their eyes met. Ed bent over her and kissed her. She kissed him back slipping her tongue into his mouth.

He slipped his flesh hand into her bra, her stiffened nipple poking through his fingers. He twisted it gently.

Then suddenly it was Mustang instead of the girl who was panting and gasping.

He was back in the bastard's bedroom down the hall illuminated only by the small bedside table. The fantasy became a hundred times more vivid. Ed could smell him on the robe he was wearing. He could still taste his essence. Mustang begged and whimpered for Ed to touch him more as Ed slowly twisted his nipple between his fingers. Mustang lowered his head into Ed's lap.

Ed cried out as his body spasmed powerfully. He came. And came. The waves of pleasure kept crashing through him. The thought of Mustang going down on him was just so unexpectedly hot. The memories he had of touching him completely erotic. The man was irresistible.

Edward lay there breathlessly afterwards cursing Mustang – the bastard had made him want him! Now the bastard was going to try to brush him off and ignore him, pretending nothing had happened?! Ed got up angrily, cleaned himself off and then went to bed.

He bunched up his pillow and lay on his side willing sleep to come. But the memory of Mustang's oiled body glinting in the lamp light sprang into his mind. Frustrated he rolled over on to his back but it was no use he just couldn't stop thinking about the bastard. It pissed him off. There was no way that it could just end like this.

He lay there looking at the ceiling. There really was only one answer.

Revenge.

Yes. Make the bastard want him as much – no more than Ed wanted him. He smiled contentedly. Yes that was it. He fell asleep as his brain began to work on plans and possibilities.

Mustang went to his room and lay on his bed listening to the quiet sounds of the house. After about an hour he went and had a shower. He was relieved not to hear any more from his housemate.

He just wasn't ready to face Ed again. He needed time.

Whatever had happened - Ed had every right to be upset. Mustang had gotten caught up in the rivalry of trying to outdo and embarrass one another. Things had gotten out of hand, but Roy was the adult. He should be able to make Ed see reason. The whole thing had been the result of a misunderstanding.

Satisfied all would be well in the morning, Roy finished his shower put on some pajama bottoms and climbed into bed. He lay on his side and tried to settle down to sleep but when he closed his eyes he saw Ed leaning over him, his small pink tongue reaching out to lick at his stomach. Roy's eyes flew open. He pushed back the image as he felt himself getting hard again from the memory.

What was he thinking? He had to get a hold of himself.

He closed his eyes again and tried to imagine what Riza would look like in a mini-skirt. The image of Ed in the maid's uniform sprang into his mind. His lacy pants peeking out from beneath the hem. He was able to see the curve of his cute little butt.

Mustang sat up. He put his head in his hands and rubbed at his eyes as if to erase the memories. It was just that Ed was so unexpectedly hot. He couldn't erase the thoughts that were springing into his mind. But he couldn't indulge himself either – not now while Ed was in his house. He was nothing more than a kid really.

Ed had every right to be pissed off at him. Everything he said to him was absolutely true. Roy had to admit it - at least to himself – he really was a pervert and a bastard. Maybe he started this whole slave thing as a joke but Ed had taken it seriously. He'd threatened him with Alphonse safety so how else could he expect him to react. To get him to dress up in that stupid costume and …well whatever else… He should've known better. He had to get his thoughts under control if he was going to deal with Ed.

So he suddenly found Edward Elric unbelievably desirable and wanted nothing more than to have wild passionate sex with him. What was he going to do about it?

Absolutely nothing.

Roy smiled wryly at what Ed would do if he knew how he felt about him. The shrimp would probably do his best to put him in a body bag.

It might almost be worth it any way.

Almost.

Roy spent the night tossing and turning unable to shake the memories of the evening but by the time the grey morning light dawned, he was resolved that he would do his best to return his and Ed's relationship to what it had been. And more importantly Ed would never know how he truly felt about him.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters

Chapter 6

Eventually Roy gave up on sleep. It seemed easier to distract himself from his fantasies once he got up and started moving around. He dressed and was on his second pot of coffee by the time he heard Edward start moving around. Mustang smiled to himself – he had their conversation all worked out. He'd been rehearsing what he would say since five in the morning.

Every carefully prepared line flew out of his mind the minute Ed came into the kitchen. His hair was disheveled. He had a sleepy look on his face and was scratching his belly.

He was wearing only the little white lace panties from the night before. The material was stretched to its limit containing his masculine charms and blond curly hair was peeking up over the elastic.

"Morning," the youth said yawning.

It took Roy's brain a moment to kick in enough to answer. The blood was quickly rushing to another part of his anatomy at the sight of a nearly naked Edward Elric.

"…Morning…" Mustang answered.

By this time Ed's head was in the refrigerator giving Roy a perfect view of his flawless lace covered ass. "Is there any of that take-out left from last night?" Ed asked.

Roy decided it would be best to be direct, ignoring his body's reactions. "Fullmetal, why are you still dressed like that?" he asked. He tried to appear nonchalant by taking a sip of his coffee.

Ed shut the fridge and turned to look at him. "You took my clothes. What am I supposed to do walk around naked?" he asked running his thumbs on the inside of the panties as if he might take them off.

Roy almost choked on his coffee but thankfully managed to swallow it properly in time.

He had totally forgotten about having taken all of Ed's clothes. He stood up a bit too fast and banged his knee on the table leg.

"I'll go get them," he said not trusting himself to look directly at Ed and hurried from the room.

Roy went and got Ed's apparel from where he'd stashed them. He took them to the younger alchemist's room and went back to the kitchen. He found Ed finishing a couple of boxes of leftovers he'd overlooked the night before.

"You can get dressed now," Roy informed him. "I left your clothes in your room."

"Thanks," Ed said getting up and throwing the empty containers in the garbage.

Roy walked over and poured himself another cup of coffee. He couldn't resist staring at Ed's taut muscular ass as he left the kitchen. By the light of day his body was even more amazing.

As the mismatched steps went down the hall, Roy gave his head a shake. This was no time to be thinking about sex. Now was his chance to regroup and start over so he could clear up this misunderstanding.

He was just starting to feel more collected when he saw a now fully and properly dressed Edward walk with a sense of purpose past the kitchen door.

"Fullmetal!" called Mustang.

Ed stuck his head back in the kitchen. "What?" he asked.

"Where are you going?" Mustang inquired.

"To the Library, I still have research to do," he answered. "Did you have something you needed me to do?"

Mustang was caught off guard. It hadn't occurred to him that anyone would choose to work on their day off. "No, but I think we need to have a talk when you get back," he replied.

"Ok," Ed answered. "See you later." He disappeared around the corner and a minute later he could be heard leaving through the front door.

Roy considered the whole situation as he finished his coffee. He had to admit Ed seemed to be handling the situation much better than he hoped. He had been expecting another tantrum or at best the blond to be sullen and pissed off. The fact that he wasn't, surprised Roy. Maybe he wouldn't even need to talk to Ed about it. It might just all just blow over.

Ed had discovered long ago that you could learn anything from a library. He had access to one of the largest and most extensive ones in the country. Although he'd never seduced a man nor had sex with one (aside from his brief encounter the night before) there were books that would tell him how it was done. The librarian might have given him a strange look when he asked where to find the books he needed but he was a man with a mission and he couldn't be bothered with appearances.

He spent the entire afternoon reading and learning more about sex than really he'd really intended. It had always been a rather low priority for him since he'd had other things occupying his time but it was really fascinating stuff now that he had developed an interest.

The only problem was that while he was researching Ed couldn't help but be aroused as he pictured him and Mustang together doing some of these things. Twice he found himself in the washroom relieving himself of the sexual tension that had built up. He was glad there weren't many people around Sunday afternoon. He wondered if Mustang was in to any of this kinky stuff.

It was starting to get dark by the time he left the library. He stopped to have supper and he picked up a couple of bags of groceries on the way back. That bastard didn't have any decent food to speak of. Ed was used to looking after himself and he rather thought he'd better keep his strength up.

The house was shrouded in darkness when he returned. Ed thought Mustang must have gone out. He kicked off his boots as he came in the door. Then he went into the kitchen and started unpacking his purchases. When he was done he threw his red coat over the back of a chair and found a note on the kitchen table. It was from Roy informing him there was take out in the fridge and that he was having a nap. It instructed Ed to wake him when he got home.

Ed helped himself to one container of food as grocery shopping had made him hungry. After that he decided to go find Mustang.

Ed went to the den, expecting to find him napping there but the couch was empty. He went down the hall and checked Roy's bedroom. Sure enough. There he was, lying sprawled on his back on top of the comforter in his clothes. He was snoring gently with one arm thrown above his tousled head.

Ed couldn't have imagined a sexier sight. His mind had busy processing all of the information that he'd gone through that afternoon. There was a semblance of a plan forming. Suddenly Ed grinned evilly. It was just too perfect.

He walked over to the bed, clapped his hands and placed them palm down on the covers. They glowed with blue alchemic power and began to move. The material of the blankets separated into strips and began wrapping themselves gently around Mustangs arms and feet. The cloth dragged the other arm above Mustang's head and wrapped around his wrists and hands swathing them like a mummy's. Strips of material wrapped themselves around his lower legs, parting them slightly bent at the knees. The ends of the fabric buried themselves and chemically bond to the mattress beneath the sleeping figure so that he was completely restrained.

Ed then stood up walking over to the night stand. He turned on the lamp and surveyed his work satisfied. His cock was rock hard at the sight before him. Mustang was totally helpless and had slept peacefully through it all. It seemed like the guy did nothing but sleep.

Ed sat on the bed next to Mustang and nudged him. "Hey!" he said. "Wake up."

Roy stopped snoring and opened his eyes sleepily. "Fullmetal, you're back," he replied and then he tried to move his arms down and found he was tied down. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Tsk. Tsk. Colonel Mustang. I'm really surprised at how careless you are. You don't lock your doors. Anyone can just come in here and do anything," Ed taunted.

"You mean I've been robbed?" Roy asked surprised.

"No, nothing like that," Ed replied. He stood up and took off his black jacket. He threw it at the end of the bed.

Roy strained at his bonds. "How do you know? Have you looked around?" he inquired frustrated.

"I don't have to," Ed answered.

"Well let me loose," ordered Mustang.

Ed climbed on the bed and straddled him. He put his hands together and there was a blade at the end of his auto mail arm. Instead of the one he usually used in a fight, this one was smaller sharper and extended from the first two fingers. He pulled Roy's shirt out from his pants.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Roy asked surprised. Ed was acting strangely and though he was still groggy with sleep it was giving him a bad feeling.

Ed sliced the bottom button off his shirt saying, "This shirt looks a little tight on you." He neatly sliced off the next button and continued to work his way upwards until the shirt fell open exposing Roy's chest.

Mustang tested the restraints again but they held him fast. He would be totally vulnerable until Ed cut him loose. Worse yet his body was responding to the way the youth was sitting on top of him. What did Edward thinking? Mustang wasn't made out of stone. Roy had to put a stop to this before it got out of control again.

He tried reason. "Fullmetal, this is no time for jokes. I may have just been robbed. I have to get up and check. Now you've have your fun - so get off me!"

Ed leaned over until he was looking directly at the colonel. "Not yet I haven't." he said as Mustang's eyes widened in surprise.

Then Ed sat back again and continued his work.

"You don't have to worry about having been robbed though. It was me who tied you up," Ed said smirking at him, enjoying the shocked look that appeared on Roy's face. "And what I want is right here."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters

Chapter 7

"And what I want is right here." Ed said smirking at the prisoner beneath him, enjoying the shocked look that appeared on Roy's face.

Ed reached back with his flesh hand rubbing it over Mustang's crotch. He was pleasantly surprised to find that he was already aroused. So he'd been right - the bastard did want him! Ed was going to make him admit it. He cupped his captive's balls and gently squeezed them. He didn't think Mustang's eyes could get any bigger.

Ed sat up again and returned to the task of cutting Roy's shirt off his body until it lay in shreds on the bed beneath him. He could feel Roy's stiffness under him and rubbed himself against it. "I'm surprised you didn't realize it yourself but I guess you get a bit slow when you let everyone else do your thinking for you," Ed taunted.

Roy was only half listening his mind was going a million miles a minute. Ed had tied him down and was cutting his clothes off?! He intended to have sex with him! Well, at least judging from his comments and the lecherous way he was looking at him. Roy felt like a full course meal or something. There had to be a way out of this. He just had to think.

Not that he would object to having sex with Ed. Quite the opposite. Roy had barely thought of anything else since their little encounter last night. The provocative images had become imprinted in his brain. Ed probably had no idea how incredibly sexy he was or how much Roy wanted him.

The situation was not one that Mustang would've picked. Although the way Ed was rubbing his ass against his cock was positively erotic. His body wanted to push up in response but Mustang fought the urge. He had to stay in control.

It wasn't right. Ed was so young! He was hardly more than a kid. Mustang was nearly twice his age and his superior officer. Ed was only acting out of a need for revenge.

He thought Mustang had forced him to perform a sexual act. Roy still wasn't sure quite what it was but it was a mistake. He'd had been asleep. If he'd done or said something how could he be responsible for that?

He kicked himself for not talking to him earlier. Somehow he had to convince Ed that having sex with him was the last thing he wanted. Although he had to be diplomatic as he was in a very delicate position. He had to use the right words but Ed pressing himself up against him was making thinking more and more difficult.

Suddenly Ed stopped and climbed off him. Mustang involuntarily breathed a sigh of disappointment. He hid it by clearing his throat. "Ed," he said thankful that his voice sounded relatively normal. "I know why you're doing this."

"Uh huh," Ed's fingers tucked inside of the waistband of his pants and pulled it taunt. Roy could feel the coolness of the auto mail hand on his stomach as Ed braced it against him. There was the sound of material being cut as the blade ran the length of his leg. He could feel the coolness of the air against his skin. Mustang tried to get his thoughts together as Ed shredded his other pant leg. He realized his time was quickly running out.

"I want you to know that I understand how you feel," Mustang said looking up at the ceiling trying to ignore the fact that he was now laying only in his underwear on top of his shredded clothing with a raging hard-on.

"Uh huh," agreed Edward as he traced a teasing finger over Roy's cock.

The sensation was so unexpectedly delicious Roy gasped and closed his eyes for a moment. Damn! He was losing this fight. He had to get a hold of himself. He could do this. He opened his eyes again and tried to ignore his body.

"Ed, this is wrong," Mustang declared in the most authoritative voice he could muster.

"Yeah!" the young alchemist agreed enthusiastically as he climbed off the bed the auto-mail knife disappearing.

'Now what was he going to do?' Mustang wondered straining to keep his eyes on Ed.

Ed stood up and pulled his black T-shirt over his head. The sight of his naked upper torso made Roy swallow hard. He was so well-built, the sight was positively mouth-watering. The right auto-mail arm gleamed dully emphasizing the perfection of the rest of his physical form. The muscles still held the smoothness of youth but the strength and agility they contained was evident as he moved.

Ed noticed Mustang watching him undress and grinned at him as he unfastened his belt. He pushed his pants down in one swift motion then stood and kicked them off. As he stood there, it was evident that lost in the folds of his boxers was a rather large erection.

Ed walked over to the nightstand and opened the drawer.

"Hey!" Mustang objected fighting his bonds for a moment. "That's private!"

"Don't worry!" Ed reassured him disinterestedly. "Your secrets are safe with me."

Roy narrowed his eyes and watched him suspiciously as he took out a spare pair of his gloves and put them on top of the night table. They were followed by books and magazines that barely got a glance. Finally his captor gave a small cry of victory as he located the massage oil.

Ed climbed back up on the bed with it in hand and popped the lid. The two of them were in much the same position as the night before.

Mustang decided he'd better continue his efforts to make Ed see reason. "You know this is not going to solve anything," he said sternly. Small thrills ran up through his stomach into his groin as he watched Ed pouring oil into his hand.

"I don't know about that," Ed replied smearing oil over Roy's torso. "We're both pretty horny. I'm pretty sure it will solve that."

Mustang looked back at the ceiling trying to ignore the slick hands sliding over his body. He felt like he was sinking into a sea of sensations. Lust was taking over. He was losing the fight fast but he wasn't someone who just gave up. "I'm not enjoying this," he stated.

Ed slid his hand up and leaned over to look him directly in his face. "That's not even a good lie," he said smirking at him.

Mustang had to agree. It hadn't even sounded convincing to him. But what else could he say? It should be impossible that he Colonel Roy Mustang should desire and solicit sex with a subordinate, an underage subordinate no less. He had no choice but to continue his pretense. "It's true," he continued.

Ed slid his hands over Roy's chest, his thumbs flicking over Roy's nipples as he had the night before. Mustang closed his eyes and drew in a sharp breath.

"Oh really?!" Ed teased repeating the motion. "You don't like this at all?" He was pleased to see how Roy reacted to everything he did, eyes tightly closed, his face flushed, lips lightly parted.

Mustang heard the words but his brain was unable to think coherently enough to answer. Each time Ed's fingers brushed over his nipples a series of shivers ran down his spine and into his belly.

Then suddenly Ed stopped. His skin tingled, aching to be touched again. It was a moment before Roy could open his eyes. He found himself looking directly into Ed's golden ones. "Is that better?" he inquired with mock concern.

"No…what I meant was…" Roy began trying to sort out his thoughts as every cell in his body screamed for more attention. He couldn't think. "…don't stop…" he replied, his voice a bit breathless.

"Well if you _want_ something, shouldn't you ask nicer?" Ed gloated happy that Roy was started to admit for once he wasn't the one in control.

Mustang closed his eyes and threw away the last bit of pride he had. "..Please touch me..."

Ed resumed massaging Roy's nipples with his thumbs. Each pass drew a reaction from his prisoner. Ed grinned. Roy really couldn't help himself. Watching him made Ed's belly tighten. He lowered his mouth over the nearest nipple and gave it a tentative lick. Roy peeked through heavily lidded lashes and raised his head to see Ed's perk pink tongue flick the nub then he began to gently suckle it. He gave a soft groan as his head dropped back down.

Ed smiled against his skin breathing in the musky scent of Roy mixed with the fragrant oil. "Do you like this?" he asked mischievously. He began to lick and swirl his tongue down Roy's stomach.

"Yes…" came the answer. "…please..."

Ed went lower until he encountered the troublesome underwear. He sat up and once again transmuted his auto-mail knife. He cut Roy's briefs off of him releasing an impressive erection. Then Ed removed his own boxers. It was best to get rid of them now rather then stop again later. When he finished he saw Mustang had been watching him with lust filled eyes and a crooked half-smile.

God, the man was sexy lying there.

Ed reached for the bottle of oil and crawled around Mustang's leg positioning himself between the raised knees. He sat on his heels putting his own knees under the older man's thighs. He opened the bottle pouring some into his palm. Snapping the lid closed and tossing it to the side, he rubbed his hands together. He then set to work slicking himself up. There was rather an excess of oil as he'd been rather generous and so he turned his attention to Roy's groin. He slathered the oil over his smooth length relishing how his superior began thrusting in his grip making small cries of pleasure.

Not wanting him to climax too soon Ed let go and spread the oil down his thighs and back up reaching underneath to the smooth flesh of Roy's buttocks. He lifted them and scooted forward to achieve a better position. Then he slid one hand between his cheeks until he felt the small puckered opening. He slipped a finger inside.

It went in easily and Mustang moaned flushed with pleasure. The channel was tight and surprisingly hot. Imagining his cock encased like this made him even more impatient so he snuck in a second finger. There was more resistance so he wiggled it a bit and stroked Mustang's hard-on a few times. It wasn't long until he relaxed again.

Ed considered adding a third digit to prepare him further but decided he'd waited long enough. The Colonel Bastard could take it, he'd been through worse and it was a bit of payback for all the times he'd been a pain in the ass.

Ed pulled his hands away and used them to guide his own erection into place. Then he pressed his body forward, raising himself up on his knees. He pushed the head of his cock inside sharply and Mustang gave a little cry. But even that much and the feeling was incredible.

Ed gripped the back of his captive's knees and pushed, lifting the buttocks higher to give himself a better angle. He pulled back a bit then pushed in deeper. It was so tight and hot. Mustang's muscles clenched him harder, stopping him and he cried out again, Ed just barely heard the sound with blood pounding in his ears.

With his fingers digging into the backs of Mustang's legs Ed could feel the slippery sweat that had broken out over his body. He looked down at the man beneath him, his face in a grimace and realized he must be hurting him.

But God, how could he stop?

Ed hung his head, his blonde hair falling in a curtain around his face, his nose almost touching Mustang's body, panting and trying reign in his lust. He couldn't keep going if he was just going to hurt the bastard but he really didn't want to stop either. It was taking all of his self-control not to just let loose and fuck him with everything he had. There was a way to do this. He had to think damn it.

"…it's okay now…" Roy whispered thickly.

Edward raised his head to look at him. "What?" he asked in surprise.

Mustang licked his lips and closed his eyes. "…you can move again...just go slow…"

Ed became aware that his erection was no longer as tightly encased as it had been and his afternoon's reading came back to him. He grinned. Of course! He just had to give the bastard time to adjust to him. He pulled back again and then snapped his hips forward encasing his cock further.

He closed his eyes feeling them roll back into his head with pleasure. His groan of ecstasy drowned out Mustang's gasp of pain. Ed didn't know how much more he could take – he wouldn't last much longer.

He waited until he felt Mustang relax again and the repeated the motion but this time with more force so that his shaft was fully sheathed inside him. He lowered his head again and struggled to stay still. He breathed in his prisoner's musky scent and on impulse stuck out his tongue and licked at the salty skin in front of him.

The body beneath him squirmed and clenched him delightfully. It was the last straw. Ed's fragile control shattered and he started to drive himself into the body beneath him with abandon, all concern for Mustang gone.

His lust had become a pain, a molten fire in his groin that was both a delight and torture. There was no room for thought, only instinct, as every molecule of his being demanded release.

The pleasure of taking Roy was blinding. Ed forced himself in as deep as he could only to withdraw and push forward again, each time bringing him closer to the edge.

Ed's mouth fell open and a strangled sob escaped as he lost all sense of himself, all emotion and pride. There was nothing but this. He felt his entire body explode. He came so hard he lost all awareness of anything but his own climax and his vision went black.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters

Chapter 8

Edward's mind cleared slowly. The last stuttering thrusts pumped his seed deep into Mustang's body. The blond felt like every bit of his energy had drained away with it. He had collapsed forward on his prisoner and could feel the older man's breath, hot and panting, on the top of his head.

With effort he released his grip from the back of Mustang's legs, dropping his hips and Ed's softening cock was pulled from his body. The whole experience was one of the most amazing that he'd ever had. He just lay there enjoying how relaxed he felt, the way their bodies fit together and the cooling sweat from his exertion.

He tried to ignore the rather prominent erection still pressed into his belly.

It however refused to be ignored. Mustang kept pushing himself upward, grinding his body against Ed insistently.

"Finish me," he growled impatiently.

"Finish yourself," the blond said annoyed. He pushed himself off his captive lazily so that he was sitting back on his heels.

It served the bastard right. He had left Ed hanging the night before so now he knew what it felt like.

"What?!' Mustang asked incredulous.

"Well isn't that what you _do_? Just worry about yourself?" Ed countered. "I'm learning from the expert here!"

Mustang's fury was instantaneous. It took a moment before he could speak.

"_Fullmetal! Release me at once_!" he commanded. His authoritative tone left no room for thoughts of disobedience.

Ed's response was automatic. He found himself scrambling to alchemize Roy's bonds away before he could think of what might happen afterwards.

As the strips of cloth unwound Mustang sat up quickly, stopping when the muscles in his shoulders and thighs painfully protested their abrupt change of position. He rolled his shoulders to loosen them somewhat giving Ed a dark look that made the younger alchemist back away. Then without a word the Colonel stood up and left the room.

Mustang strode into the bathroom and closed the door loudly. He was furious!

Learned from him!? What about this had Ed learned from him?! When the hell had _he_ ever gone around molesting people when they were sleeping? That's all the brat seemed to do!

He had to calm down and get a hold of himself before he did something he might seriously regret. He closed the shower curtains then reached in and started the shower.

First things first. He had to get rid of his major source of frustration. His anger had done nothing to help his erection.

Finish yourself! The kid was unbelievable!

No, he had to stop thinking about him like that. Edward was undeniably a man. The burning sensation in the ass was proof of that. He'd really done a number on him but at least Roy was glad he'd had the sense to prep him. The memory of Ed's face contorted above him in ecstasy filled his vision reminding him his own cock was in need of some attention.

Mustang stepped into the stream of hot water turned his back and let it soothe the aches from his shoulders. He worked soap into a thick lather and rubbed it over his smooth muscular chest. He ran the palms of his hands roughly over his nipples. They were still sensitized from Ed playing with them and thrills of pleasure went straight to his groin.

God, he loved that – how had Ed known?

Roy couldn't remember being this horny in a long time. He normally wasn't into men. The few he'd been with were a matter of convenience and he had certainly never bottomed. He didn't know what it was about Ed he found so irresistible. The blond was incredibly sexy. He was unpredictable, energetic and that devilish gleam in his eye was unbelievably hot.

While one hand traveled over his chest Roy reached down and ran the other along the underside of his intensely hard length. He remembered the look Edward had given him when he'd kicked off his pants. His cock throbbed at the memory. He grasped it firmly and started pumping it in earnest. Slippery with soap it slid easily through his fist. The other hand came down and fondled his balls.

He imagined Ed kneeling at his feet with the same look in his eye ready to take him in that hot mouth of his. The pink tongue licking those lips in anticipation. The image was irresistible and Mustang couldn't hold back any more.

He braced a hand against the side of the shower to keep from falling as tremors of hot pleasure overwhelmed his body. He moaned, milking himself of every bit of his climax and every last drop of pleasure. As the evidence of his release washed away so did his anger and Roy leaned there trying to catch his breath.

As soon as Mustang left the room, Ed was aware of his huge error in judgment. He had never seen the Colonel so pissed off at him before.

What the hell was he doing? This wasn't the time to be pointing out to Mustang what a bastard he was! And certainly not the time to be tying his superior down and fucking him up the ass.

He was here for Alphonse and instead of doing his best to hold up his end of the bargain, he was practically begging Mustang to give his brother to Basque Grand. If that happened he would be the one to blame. How would he be able to live with himself? Hadn't Alphonse already suffered enough because of him?!

Al always said he didn't think before he acted. This time even Ed couldn't believe his own stupidity. He prayed he'd have enough time to fix his mistake.

So there was no way now to deny it, Mustang had to admit it. He was a full-fledged pervert. He'd made his subordinate into his slave. Tied down or not, he'd had sex with him and now the blond was fuel for Roy's perverse sexual fantasies. What next?

He slid the soap over his pale skin as he considered his options. Things had gotten so out of hand so fast. He'd just made a joke for heaven's sake. The hot water pelted him and he scrubbed his face again extra hard.

The cat whiskers were fading nicely. They should be barely noticeable by the time he went back to work.

He hoped.

The only real answer he could come up – meaning one that wouldn't make the situation worse - was to just send Ed home.

They could just agree that Roy got Ed and Ed had gotten Roy. They were even - end of story. He would even tell Ed he'd meant the comment as a joke. Well, if he had to. Fullmetal would be mad but then when wasn't he mad?

Decision made, Roy felt a lot better. He just stood in the shower, enjoying the thermal stream on his sore muscles. It felt luxurious and gave him a chance to compose himself before dealing with a pissed off Edward Elric.

By the time he shut off the water, the bathroom was full of steam. He reached for a soft fluffy towel. That shower had done him a world of good. He patted himself dry before wrapping it around his waist.

The cool air of the hallway hit him when he opened the door. He made it to his room with no sign of Edward on the way. He half expected to see the young alchemist in his bedroom still fuming and spoiling for a fight.

But when he got there he was surprised.

Not only was the room unoccupied but it had been put completely back to order. The clothes he had been wearing were repaired and folded neatly on a chair. His housecoat and soft pajama bottoms were laid out on the bed. Slippers placed conveniently by the bed.

Ah the wonders of alchemy. Ed was so talented. It was really a time saver not to have to draw all of those transmutation circles. It would've been a real pain if Roy had to do it. He was glad his subordinate had taken care of it since the mess was all his fault in the first place.

Mustang heard the bathroom door close. Shortly after the shower started up.

Good.

At least he knew now what the blond was doing. A shower would help him relax and put him in a better mood. Once Ed was cleaned up and dressed, Roy could have that talk with him and send him on his way.

Roy took his time dressing. He figured Ed would probably be a while. He wandered around the room making sure everything was back in place. He stopped to check his face in the mirror. He was satisfied with the progress his whiskers were making. If he had to he could use a bit of the make-up he'd bought to cover them up.

As he cinched his robe around his waist, his stomach growled. He remembered it had been a while since he'd eaten. Now that he thought about it, food wouldn't be a bad idea. That always seemed to put Fullmetal in a more favorable frame of mind. He'd take whatever advantage he could get.

He left the bedroom and walked down the hall intending to order some take-out when he noticed an odd smell in the air. It smelled like something cooking. Intrigued, Roy turned into the kitchen.

Sure enough. There was a pot on the stove. He lifted the lid. Simmering inside was a stew that didn't look half bad.

His stomach growled again.

Actually it looked damn tasty.

Then he caught the whiff of another welcome smell.

Coffee.

Roy chuckled. Edward had been a busy little alchemist.

He went to the cupboard and poured himself a cup. It was just what he needed. He was just having his first sip when he heard a strange clicking noise coming from behind him that he couldn't quite place.

Roy turned. He choked on the hot liquid he'd half swallowed spraying it everywhere and nearly spilled the entire cup on himself in surprise.

Edward stood in the door of the kitchen. He was back in the maid's uniform, complete with heels, stockings and apron. He even had the cap pinned on top of his hair which he had pulled back in a ponytail. The blond wobbled a bit unsteady on the shoes, blushing. His hands were folded in front of him and he looked demurely at the floor.

"Would you like me to serve your supper now, master?" he asked.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters

Chapter 9

"Would you like me to serve your supper now, master?" Edward asked doing his best obedient slave impression. He couldn't help but smirk inwardly. Dressing like this had been worth it just to see the look on that bastard's face.

Seriously though, it had taken everything he had to put these stupid clothes on. He wondered how women did it without alchemy. He wobbled a bit on his high heels and took a few steps into the room in an effort to keep his balance.

Damn things. He had thought about not putting them on but he liked the fact that they made him so much taller.

"Fullmetal," Roy said wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his robe. "What are you doing?"

Ed had to bite back a smartass remark that came to mind. He reminded himself that he was doing this for Alphonse.

"Being your slave," the blond answered as civilly as he could. "That was the agreement. Equivalent exchange, remember? You gave me this to wear - so I'm wearing it."

Mustang put his coffee on the counter and crossed his arms, leaning against it. "It's a little late for that, isn't it? I mean, didn't you just tie me to a bed and rape me?"

"Rape you?!" Ed exclaimed, taken back by the accusation. "I didn't rape you! If you had told me to stop I would have. You said you liked it! I let you go when you wanted me to!"

The memory of Roy underneath him flushed and panting sprang into mind and he mentally cursed his body for responding. It didn't help that the man himself was standing there with his hair mussed up and his robed gaping open.

Still Ed knew he was right.

The colonel waved a hand dismissively. "I'm not going to argue about it," he said. I think that we should just call this whole thing off and you should just go home."

"No!" Ed cried. He strode over and grabbed hold of Mustang's arm. "I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you. You can do whatever you want."

The older man blinked at him in disbelief. "Whatever I want," he said.

"Yes!" Ed affirmed emphatically. "I mean it. Anything."

He could see his superior's resolve wavering. "You can even fuck me. In fact I _want _you to fuck me," the youth insisted. "It's equivalent exchange after all."

Roy walked over to the table then turned around and looked at Ed. "Are you certain about this, Fullmetal?" he asked.

"Yes," the blond replied with confidence looking at him hopefully. "Absolutely."

Mustang considered for a long moment.

"Alright," he agreed.

A big smile spread across Ed's face.

"_But_," the older man added, holding up a finger. "_If _you do have any objections to what I do _or_ if you pull any more stupid stunts - this agreement is null and void. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir! Colonel, sir!" the youth affirmed happily saluting him.

"Alright then, _slave_," Mustang said sitting down at the table. "You may serve me supper. I'm starving,"

The stew had been very good, though Roy hadn't eaten much. His mind hadn't been on eating nor did he have much of an appetite as he considered the possibilities of the evening ahead of him. Edward, on the other hand, had devoured two large plates of stew ravenously. Nothing seemed to ever affect his desire for food.

Now Mustang sat back watching as the blond cleaned up after their meal. Back and forth he teetered across the kitchen. It was taking all of his concentration to balance so he didn't pay any attention to Roy. It was a good thing since he couldn't tear his eyes off of him.

Ed's ponytail swung behind him, the little lacy cap had come unattached on one side. The plunging neckline of the dress was pulled tight against the taut chest muscles, his automail and scars peeked out from under the apron strap.

And then there was the skirt. That wonderful skirt. Those lacy layers swished around the youth's thighs occasionally giving Roy a glimpse of the tops of the black stockings. Roy was glad that the pajama bottoms he was wearing were loose since his cock was rock hard.

But he still couldn't help but wonder if Edward had meant what he said. He _wanted_ him to fuck him? It seemed impossible and yet in the past day the brat had showed himself to be a major pervert.

When it came to his military career, the damage was done. He had already had sex with his subordinate – who was top, who was bottom or how many times was immaterial. The outcome would be the same. He would be ruined if anyone ever found out.

And the thought of doing something taboo only may it more tempting.

That is, if Ed really meant what he said.

He had started doing dishes now and was elbow deep in hot soapy water. Roy decided it time for action. He got up, refilled his coffee cup and walked over to stand beside the blond. Edward glanced up at him.

"That stew was delicious," Roy complimented smiling warmly. "You're quite the cook."

Ed opened his mouth to reply but then suddenly his eyes widened. Mustang's fingers had snuck under his skirt and were gently brushing the bare skin under the curve of his buttock. The skin smooth and warm and he could feel the edge of the lace on the panties.

God, Mustang loved mini-skirts. Everything was right there, waiting for him.

A deep blush spread across Ed's face, lips parted in surprise. He was so cute Roy couldn't resist bending down and giving him a kiss. He started by just brushing their lips together but sharing his breath mixed with the faint smells of soap and shampoo made Roy greedy. He deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue through the soft lips.

Edward immediately put his hand on Roy's chest and pushed him away, glaring at him. "Bastard!"

"What?" Roy asked innocently, confused by his reaction.

"That's gross!" the youth declared. He made a face and glared at the older man. "Don't stick your tongue in my mouth!"

"You've never French kissed before?" the colonel asked incredulously. He couldn't believe it.

"No! What's the big deal?" Ed replied. He crossed his arms defensively and looked peeved.

"You don't kiss but you run around fucking people," scoffed Roy in disbelief. "Tell me how that works."

"I don't run around fucking people," the young alchemist answered angrily. "Today was my first time."

Mustang was floored.

Edward had been a virgin?! If this was what he was like now in a couple of years he would probably be able to teach Roy a thing or two. "I'm surprised," he admitted. "You really seemed to know what you were doing."

"Well I did some research at the library this afternoon," the blond confessed getting red and looking at the floor.

Mustang shook his head. Unbelievable. Did Edward research everything?

He also made a mental note to spend more time in the library.

Then another thought occurred to him.

He smiled wildly and took a step closer to Edward. "You said I was an expert."

"What?" the blond asked.

"This afternoon you said you were learning from the expert," the colonel said smugly leaning over him. "That would be me."

Ed turned a deeper shade of red and still wouldn't meet his eye.

"Well pay attention, my little slave because kissing is standard procedure. With tongue," Roy said as he took Ed's chin in one hand. He could tell the younger alchemist was ready to start on a rant so he bent down and softly kissed him again. He teased him playfully with his tongue before pulling away.

Mustang reached into his hair and pulled out the hair tie. The maid's cap that had been precariously balanced fell to the floor as the golden tresses spilled loosely down his back. Roy dropped the hair tie and toyed a little with a silky strand. It shone even in the harsh kitchen light.

Some of the blond's anger had melted away but he still looked peevish. It looked good on him though. In fact it was adorable. Roy tilted his chin so that his face was turned upward. Ed was just begging to be kissed so Roy granted his request. As soon as their lips met Ed pressed forward, impatient as always thrusting his own tongue between Roy's parted lips.

He couldn't help but smile at that. Ed was a quick study.

As their kisses deepened Mustang's hand traveled downward. He felt for the lacy hem of the skirt and slipped his hand underneath it. He stroked his fingers along the bare skin above the stocking. With each stroke he moved a bit closer to the hot flesh between the thighs and the hard bulge straining against the lacy panties.

Ed parted his legs just a fraction of an inch wider and Roy suddenly had the desire to taste more of him.

He turned the two of them so that Ed was backed against the counter then he slowly broke the kiss as he dropped to his knees, leaving the youth panting. Roy ran his hands up the sides of his legs going boldly higher, up under the skirt. He slipped a hand over the lacy fabric to rub lightly over Ed's groin. With the other he lifted the frilly skirt to be greeted by the delicious sight of a hard cock barely contained in the lacy lingerie.

Roy moved his hands to the sides of the white panties intending to pull them off of him when he suddenly realized that it wouldn't be possible. Ed had put the panties on first and the garter over top. At best he would only be able to pull them to the top of his hips. Ed would either have to remove the garter or Mustang would have to cut the offending lingerie off.

It was a mood killer but he opted for the second option and got to his feet sighing.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked annoyed. He was braced against the cupboard flushed and breathless as he watched Mustang go to a utility drawer.

"You got dressed wrong. You're supposed to put the garter belt on first, the panties second," Roy informed him finding the pocket knife he was looking for. "How do you suppose women use the washroom after all?"

"How the hell would I know!?" Ed answered caustically. "Seeing as how I'm not a woman you dumb-ass bastard!"

Roy froze.

Okay, that was enough.

He had taken enough shit from this little asshole. Being nice got him nowhere. It was time for Edward to learn to show him some respect.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters

Chapter 10

"How the hell would I know!?" Ed answered caustically. "Seeing as how I'm not a woman, you dumb-ass bastard!"

Roy froze.

Okay, that was _enough_.

He had taken enough shit from this little asshole. Being nice got him nowhere. It was time for Edward to learn to show him some respect.

Mustang shut the utility drawer with more force than necessary, pocketknife clenched firmly in hand. His anger must have showed on his face because as he marched back across the room, Ed shrank back against the counter wide-eyed.

Wordlessly Roy grabbed Ed by the arm and pulled him stumbling along behind him over to the kitchen table.

"Hey!" The blonde protested loudly as he scrambled to regain his footing.

Mustang simply ignored him, pulled out a chair and sat down without letting go of the arm in his grip.

"What are you doing?" the youth asked anxiously.

The answer to Ed's question was made evident as Roy yanked him face down across his lap. Now realizing the vulnerable position he was in, the blond struggled to push himself back up. The toes of the stilettos slid uselessly over the tiles and the floor was too far away to give him much leverage so Mustang easily held him in place.

"Let me up, you sick bastard!" the young alchemist demanded kicking his legs.

Roy snorted. If that wasn't the pot calling the kettle black. Ed's erection was grinding into his thigh even now as he tried to wriggle free.

"No. I won't," Mustang informed him. He flipped the skirt up so it lay on Ed's back. It looked like his bottom half was sticking out of a big white lacy flower. Holding the pocket knife in one hand, he opened the blade using his teeth. "It's time you learned to show me some respect."

With the blade he deftly cut the side seams of the troublesome panties. He snapped the knife shut and pulled them off, dropping both to the floor.

Realizing his time was running out, Ed decided to try another tactic. "I was joking!" he insisted, a tone of desperation creeping into his voice. "Joking! We do that, right? You call me short, I call you a bastard! Can't you take a joke?"

Though there was some truth in what Ed was saying Roy's determination didn't waver. "Jokes can go too far," he said, taking a moment to admire Ed's perfect round ass. He ran his calloused hand over the soft smooth skin then raised his palm and smacked him hard.

"Hey! What the hell!"

Mustang had to admit it felt quite satisfying. He spanked him again. The brat had this coming to him.

"Ow! That hurts!" Ed protested loudly.

"_That,_ Fullmetal, is the point," Roy informed him as he continued to strike him. "You can only push me so far. I'm through with your constant insubordination, complaining and backtalk."

Ed couldn't believe it! Mustang was spanking him like he was a little kid. It was humiliating. Where did the bastard get off doing that?!

And it hurt! Like hell! Mustang was stronger than Ed thought. He expected him to be more of a marshmallow, sitting at a desk all day. He had to get him to stop.

"Ow! Okay! I get it! OW!" Ed exclaimed trying to reach back with his hands to cover his ass. "I said I…Ow!...get it! I'm sorry! Ow! Stop!" Hot tears sprang into his eyes.

"I'll stop when I think you're sorry _enough!_" Mustang said brushing the interfering hands away as he continued to smack him. His hand was getting sore but he was enjoying himself, spanking his subordinate was turning him on. The way Ed cried out, begging him to stop and the way his cock ground into his thigh each time he clenched his buttocks made his own erection throb.

Ed tried to blink the tears back but they spilled out. What the hell did the bastard expect from him!? He didn't deserve to be treated like this. He was just trying to protect his little brother. Thinking about Alphonse and when he'd see him again bought more tears.

Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to take any more Roy finally stopped.

"Now I hope you've learned your lesson and we won't have to repeat this disciplinary action," Mustang said actually hoping the opposite. He admired the hot, pink ass under his burning hand. "I expect you to address me respectfully in my own house from now on. Do you understand?"

Ed wiped his eyes with the back of his flesh hand. "Yeah," he answered with a sniff as he climbed awkwardly to his feet with Mustang's help.

A sniff? Was Fullmetal crying? He was looking at the floor blinking his eyes rapidly. Sure enough they were red and a wet strand of golden hair was plastered to his cheek. Suddenly Roy felt bad. He hadn't meant to hurt him.

"Fullmetal…" he said tenderly. He reached out and grabbed his automail hand.

"What?" asked Ed suspiciously looking at Roy through wet lashes. His bottom lip stuck out in a slight pout making him look younger than he was. He let himself be pulled over to stand next to Mustang's chair.

Roy tugged on his arm until the blond sat down. He winced a bit as he did giving the older man another pang of guilt. Mustang wrapped one arm around his back and used the thumb of the other to wipe underneath one of Ed's eyes where half a tear still remained.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Roy explained. He softly kissed a salty cheek. "I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you."

Ed fumed for a moment sulkily. Didn't mean to hurt him?! WTF? Hadn't he said that was the point?

Although saying so now was probably not a good idea. At least not while his ass was already sore and Roy's talk of making it up to him had him very curious. Let the bastard feel guilty.

In fact it was already working for him. Roy had started kissing along his jaw and now had moved to the side of his neck just under his ear. He could feel the bastard's hot breath and hear every little sound he made. It made him shiver in a delicious way.

Mustang's kisses were amazing once he'd gotten past the shock of having another person tongue in his mouth. They made him feel warm and alive and somehow wanting. No wonder women were always throwing themselves at him.

Ed became aware of a hand gliding up his thigh and under his skirt. Mustang's fingers ran lightly up his leg to his cock. Ed spread his legs a bit more to make room for his hand. He could feel a rather prominent erection pressing up on his own rather tender ass as he shifted. Not the most comfortable thing to sit on but it was forgotten as Roy's fingers encircled his neglected length.

Mustang's mouth had moved down to kiss, suck and lick at Ed's shoulders. Ed sighed and his head fell forward. His face was buried in Mustang's hair. Every breath drew in his musky smell and the scent of faint shampoo. His hand fisted in Roy's robe and he began to pant as the hand beneath the frilly skirt started to pump him. Involuntarily he started thrusting, grinding his bare ass into the cock beneath him.

Then suddenly the hot mouth and wonderful hand were gone. He thrust into air a few times before it registered in his hazy brain. He opened his eyes and looked up to see what was wrong.

Apparently nothing. Mustang was looking at him with a wide grin on his face. "Stand up" he said.

Ed got unsteadily to his feet, already missing the warm lap.

Mustang stood as well and turned toward Ed. His arousal was quite evident under the thin material of his pajama bottoms. "Sit on the table," he ordered still wearing that infuriating grin.

Ed didn't really know what to do but obey. He just hoped that it had something to do with sex because he was going to die if he didn't come soon. He backed up against the table and hoisted himself up.

Roy stood directly in front of him. He put his hands on Ed's knees and pushed them apart. He took a step forward to stand between them, towering over the blond. Then in a smooth swift motion he pulled Ed forward. It surprised the youth and he gasped but it didn't surprise him as much as what happened next.

Roy dropped to his knees still wearing that very lecherous looking grin and flipped back Ed's frilly skirt. "Here," he said pushing it back further up his thighs. "Hold this back."

Ed gripped the handfuls of material dumbfounded. Roy was going to go down on him!? He couldn't believe it.

In his research it had been the one thing he was the most curious about. What would it feel like to have someone suck on his cock? It hadn't occurred to him that Mustang might volunteer for a demonstration. Desire tightened in his belly.

Keeping his eyes locked on Ed, Roy stuck out his tongue and swept it in a long lick from the base to the tip. The sight and sensation were so erotic Ed couldn't help but groan.

Mustang repeated the motion. Then he ran his tongue over the tip of Ed's length on the next pass to collect the salty pearl that formed there. He paused a moment. Then Roy pulled the hard shaft into his mouth, enveloped it with warm wet suction and started to bob his head. All the while he looked directly in the blond's eyes.

It was too much.

Ed moaned with abandon as Roy's perfect tongue worked him. Winding around, stroking him in the most delicious ways. If Ed had thought he was good at kissing, his superior's cock-sucking techniques were astounding. The man's mouth, so hot and intense, more than made up for the abuse his ass had taken.

With a soft pop Mustang let his throbbing erection drop from his swollen lips.

"No...please…" Ed begged in frustration. Why the hell did the bastard keep stopping? It was fucking torture!

Roy reached up and pushed on the blond's upper body firmly. "Lean back," he said his voice thick with lust.

Ed was willing to stand on his head if it got Roy to put his cock back in his mouth so he let go of the skirts he was clutching and leaned back on his arms. The position shifted his pelvis so it tilted upwards. He found he it was actually more comfortable and he could move easier.

The dark haired man at his feet was still gazing lustfully up at Ed. He quirked a smile at the blond and spit a generous portion of saliva on the first two fingers of his right hand, shifting on his heels slightly. Using his thumb he spread the spit so his fingers were slick and slippery. He slipped them between Ed's ass cheeks to tease his puckered entrance. As he hooked the tip of a finger inside, he took his cock back into his mouth.

Ed gasped and moaned as Mustang resumed sucking on him gently but firmly; while he slowly worked the two fingers inside him. Little by little. One at a time.

The sensation of having fingers shoved up his ass was a bit of a distraction for the blond. There was a burning at first then it became a strange feeling of being filled. When Mustang began to move them it became increasingly pleasant.

The simultaneous stimulation of Roy's mouth encircling him and the fingers thrusting into him sped him to his climax. It was so wickedly delightful unlike anything he'd ever imagined. He thrust into Mustang's mouth as hard as he could, trying to get just a little bit deeper, a little further in.

Then suddenly Ed could no longer hold back

He cried out. A tremendous shudder swept through his body. Every muscle contracted in excruciating pleasure as he ejaculated.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters

Chapter 11

Ed slowly came back to his senses sighing contentedly as the last tremors racked his body. His heart slowed, and his breathing eased. That had truly been a mind-blowing orgasm. He opened his eyes slowly to see Mustang mouthing and licking his cock as he recovered.

Ed looked down at him lazily with half-lidded eyes. "Holy fuck! That was amazing!"

Mustang let his organ drop from his mouth, withdrawing his fingers at the same time. Ed couldn't help but wince, every nerve was sensitized.

The Colonel got to his feet taking a moment to stand and admire the youth leaning back on his hands on top of the table, with his skirt hiked up as high as it could go and his legs spread wantonly. It was tempting to just take him right here and now. His cock was rigid with anticipation.

However, Mustang was the master of his desires not some mindless animal. He always enjoyed teasing himself a bit. And if truth be told he preferred to be comfortable in his own bed.

So he turned away from that very erotic scene and went to the sink to wash his hands. "Don't you mean 'Holy fuck! That was amazing, _master_!' or 'Holy fuck! That was amazing, _sir_!'?" he asked chuckling.

Roy loved having Ed moaning and gasping at his every touch but for him to admit that he was an amazing lover really stroked his ego. He let out the dirty dish water and picked up a towel to dry his hands.

Ed slid lazily off of the table. "I'm not really in the mood for that any more," he said as he stretched a bit.

Mustang glanced sideways at the youth and threw the towel he was drying his hands on down on the counter top. Did Ed really think they were done? Roy might not be selfish but neither was he gallant enough to give up what he had owing. He was the _master_, Ed was the _slave. He_ would decide what Ed wasn't in the mood for.

He reached up and took a well-worn recipe box off one of the shelves, leafed through it and removed a small card. He walked back over to where the young alchemist was still stretching.

The blond said yawning, "In fact I'm pretty tired I think I'll just go to bed."

Roy reached down to the floor to pick up the ripped lingerie and discarded pocket knife. He dropped the blade into the pocket of his housecoat and held the panties in his hand with the white card.

"If that's what you want, Fullmetal," Mustang said giving him a wicked smile.

Before Ed had any time to react the older man grabbed one of his hands and pulled him close. It forced Ed to pivot and Roy grabbed the other hand as he flailed, trying to regain his balance. With the card and panties in his hand there was a flash of blue alchemic light and the blond's wrists were bound in front of him by white lace rope. His hands lay along his arms in opposite directions so it would be impossible for him to do alchemy.

Ed cursed under his breath as he struggled to get out of his superior's grasp. "That's playing dirty!" he complained peevishly as he tested the strength of his restraints

Mustang held the blond back against him. "I'm learning from the expert," he purred in his ear making Ed shiver. The brat was just so responsive. It was such a turn on. His hand snuck under the skirt once again to feel the smooth curve of the youth's bare ass.

"Pervert!" grumbled Ed. He'd barely gotten the word out when he jumped and cried out in pain. "OW!!" Roy had pinched him hard.

The colonel just snickered behind him. "You have a pretty short memory, Fullmetal. Didn't we just have a 'conversation' about you addressing me respectfully?" Roy asked him amused. "Do you need another 'talk' already?"

The spot where Mustang had pinched ached painfully. Ed wanted to rub it but he couldn't reach. He was sure there would be a good size bruise.

There was no way he was going to encourage the bastard in this sick little game. If words would save his ass then it was a price he would pay.

"No," he answered quickly. "I mean I remember, Master."

"That's better, _slave_," Roy said with satisfaction. "Now off to bed."

With that he gave Edward a shove and the youth stumbled out into the hallway. He had to brace himself against the wall to regain his balance. Roy walked up behind him guiding him until the two of them were in his bedroom.

Ed stood in the middle of the room unsteady on his feet doing his best to pout. The bastard didn't need to follow him so close. It was pretty obvious where they were going and what they were going to do when they got there.

He licked his lips nervously. His stomach was doing cartwheels. His words from earlier about wanting Mustang to fuck him seemed a bit hasty.

Bound like this Ed was totally at his mercy. He could do whatever he wanted to him. He really was his slave. Still, the bastard wouldn't really hurt him, would he? The thought was scary but a turn on too.

Mustang came up behind him. He could tell how tense Ed was from how stiff he was standing and he enjoyed his discomfort. It was a refreshing change from the arrogant cocky the brat he knew.

A blushing young virgin slave.

A blushing young virgin slave that belonged to Colonel Roy Mustang.

He resisted the urge to grind his erection against his captive. Instead he leisurely tugged on the strings of the apron loosening it. He brought his hands up to the base of Ed's neck pushing back the silky blond hair and pulled the zipper down slowly exposing the pale skin.

Completely and totally his.

Mustang lowered his lips to the side of the smooth neck. Kissing softly he pushed the garments forward off Ed's shoulders revealing more wonderful flesh and dull metal.

The blond sighed tilting his head and the older man took full advantage working his way down his throat. His hands wandered forward, the right running lightly over the scarred skin on edge of the automail and the left finding the caramel coloured nipple. The colonel pressed on it and rubbed gently in a circle. Ed's breath caught in his throat and he leaned against the taller man.

Mustang smiled and brought his hands back up to his shoulders to push him back in place. "Turn around, slave" he ordered. Just saying the word made him incredibly hard

Ed turned in small steps to face him. He looked for a moment like he might make some comment about how Roy addressed him but then changed his mind.

The apron and dress hung off of his forearms. They definitely had to go but neither would come off with the hands tied together. Roy took the pocket knife out of his robe pocket and snapped it open.

A look of fear flashed Ed's face at the sight of the blade and he took a step backwards.

Mustang smiled, crooking a finger at him and he came back. Roy grabbed a fistful of the offending clothes draped over his arm and cut them off. He liberated the other side as well and the garments dropped to the floor. He covered the blade and returned it to his pocket.

Roy moved back to appreciate the view. Ed with his hair hanging loose, arms restrained, wearing heels with garter belt and stockings. He was half hard too. A fact he was trying to hide awkwardly with his bound hands.

God he was hot but the clothes had to go.

Mustang wanted him completely naked. Completely hard and wanting him. To possess him totally.

He knelt down at the youth's feet. He put out a hand. "Give me your foot," he said.

Ed lifted a foot, Roy deftly slipped off the shoe. Without being prompted the blond lifted his other leg and he removed the second one as well. Then the older man ran his hands lightly up the muscular legs, stroking the thighs suggestively as he unclipped the stockings. He leisurely rolled them down. The left one kept getting snagged on Ed's automail but he supposed it couldn't be helped. Once he'd taken them off he stood back up behind Ed. He let his fingers run over his ass, teasingly as he unfastened the garter belt. He let it drop in the pile of clothing pooled around Ed's feet.

Much better. Not only was he now naked but Ed's erection had returned.

"Get on the bed, slave" Mustang instructed the youth unable to resist giving the flawless ass a light smack.

At first Roy thought there might be a problem. Ed shot him a defiant look tossing his head, looking for a moment like some wild creature. But he did as he was told, climbing across the bed on his knees and elbows. Watching the beautiful view of the blond crawling awkwardly across the bed an idea occurred to Mustang.

He went to his closet to rummage through some boxes at the bottom. He found what he was looking for but when he turned around Ed who was lying on the bed watching him wasn't impressed.

"That's a dog's collar," Ed stated flatly.

Roy looked at him disapprovingly.

"Master," he added not changing the tone of his voice.

"You're right," agreed Mustang, his good humor returning. He climbed on the bed kneeling beside the blond. "And a leash. They belonged to a dog I loved as a child. Remind me to tell you about him sometime."

Ed had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Like hell he would. It was bad enough the perverted bastard was treating him like an animal.

"There isn't a problem, is there, _slave_?" Roy asked sweetly, loving the pissed off expression the brat had. Harassing him was just too much fun.

Ed shook his head, deciding to go along with it. If he didn't it would probably just be painful for him or Mustang would think up something worse.

Roy reached up and fastened leash around a bed post. Ed lifted his head and allowed the older man to slide the collar around his throat and buckle it, the old license tags jingling. Ed swallowed Adam's apple rubbing against the leather. Not the most comfortable thing in the world.

Mustang had never seen anything hotter than a pissed off Edward collared, tied up and in his bed. The sight was so damned erotic he could hardly think straight. He reached over and pulled open the drawer to the bedside table. He took out the massage oil.

He opened his robe, untied his pajama bottoms and pushed them down. He poured a generous portion of lubricant on his hand before snapping the cap closed and tossing it back in the drawer. He applied the slick fluid liberally to his rigid length.

Edward was watching Roy apprehensively. His cock looked huge. He hadn't remembered it being that impressive when he had been the one who was doing the fucking but now that the tables were turned the bastard looked like Godzilla! How the hell was that supposed to fit inside him!

"Roll over on your stomach," Mustang commanded.

Ed swallowed hard. This wasn't the time to be pissing the bastard off and bringing out his mean streak. He dutifully but slowly turned over.

Mustang positioned himself between the young alchemist's legs and grabbed his hips pulling them up towards him. Using his knees he pushed the blond's thighs apart. Then he applied the excess lubricant on his hand between Ed's perfect ass cheeks. He worked two fingers inside while his other hand found its way to fondle the youth's fading erection.

He had expected Ed to still be fairly loose from their session in the kitchen but the hot muscular channel gripped Roy's fingers almost painfully.

"Relax," the older man said in a soothing voice.

He wasn't telling Ed anything he didn't already know. But it was easier said than done. It hurt and the idea that something even bigger was coming made him tenser. Gradually though the pleasure of the hand on his cock outweighed the burning of having his ass stretched. Mustang started moving them as Ed gradually relaxed.

The scenario repeated itself when Roy added a third finger. When Ed's body adjusted to that intrusion he pulled them out.

With both hands on the blond's hips Mustang aligned their bodies. He rubbed his cock against the youth's anus teasing both of them a bit before he slowly pressed forward.

He managed to get the tip in before Ed cried out. A fine sweat broke out over his body.

The colonel stopped. The youth's body clenched him and the sight of his cock half buried in Ed's ass was so arousing the desire to simply plunge in was almost unbearable. Roy forced himself to wait.

He reached around and stroked the blond's softening shaft. He ran his thumb over the head and into the slit. Gradually as it became harder Roy began to pump it. He could feel Ed's body gradually relax around him.

Mustang wiggled in a bit more as he worked Ed's cock. He took his time and slowly began thrusting, moving deeper each time until he was completely inside. The blond was panting hard beneath him.

Roy stopped for a moment and savored the position he was in with his cock sunk deep in Ed's ass, a firm grip on his hip, ready to give him a good hard fucking. The situation was so much more erotic than any sexual encounters he had in years. There was something about Edward, his wild energy and impulsive nature that made the idea of possessing him thrilling.

Ed moaned and pushed back impatiently against him.

Mustang smiled, taking that as a sign he should start moving. He began thrusting in earnest. Even after the preparation the ring of muscles gripped him tightly.

Each time he plunged into the body beneath him he changed angles slightly searching for the spot that would give Edward the most pleasure. He knew he found it when Ed's throaty moans changed to needy yelps and he ground himself backward to meet each of Roy's thrusts.

"Feeling that, are you, slave?" Roy couldn't help but gloat as he rocked into him.

"Oh, fuck! Yeah!" Ed groaned in pleasure.

The cock in Mustang's fist pulsed as Ed bucked underneath him. Hot liquid splattered across his hand. Ed's vocalizations coupled with the muscular contractions around his engorged flesh Mustang couldn't hold himself back any more. Taking hold of Ed's hips in both hands he pushed inside him hard in a series of short powerful strokes and came hard. His body shuddered deliciously as he emptied himself completely deep in that tight virgin ass.


End file.
